Fable Paige
Fable Paige is the human partner/tamer of the digimon: Papermon. She is a character created and played by Minitaurkid. Wiki last updated: August 4, 2019 Appearance Fable has bright blonde with a bob cut side swept hairstyle and onyx eyes. Of all the tamers, Fable has the largest nose. Fable, a young adult, has a much more business casual appearance. She wears a sleeveless ivory buttoned down shirt, with moss green dress pants and black one inch heels. Before arriving to Protocol Server, she was seen wearing a gold bracelet. Personality Establishing a good first impression is what Fable strives to deliver. Public speaking isn't something she hesitates to take on, and will intentionally start a conversation with a passing individual. Engaging with people is easy, but Fable doesn't put effort into maintaining long lasting relationships. She prefers to be the first one to terminate a bond when she feels that there isn't anything worth keeping in the relationship and wants to always have the last word. Fable believes that the past shouldn't define a person, so sulking in regrets is something she sees as a waste of time. Starting a clean slate with a fresh image is what she promotes. Fable is very tight lipped when it comes to her own history, keeping any internal turmoil from leaking out of her lips. She's spoiled, but she knows the value of cultivating an image and puts care into how she appears to others. She's more polite and respectful to powerful figures because she favors order. Her self-importance, arrogance, patronizing and consistent condescending attitude makes people have mixed feelings about her. Fable tends to be habitually late to any event planned for her, though she will retaliate with an excuse and blame it on poor sense of direction. Fable is an impulsive buyer and will splurge on items that should improve her battle techniques, like amplification boosters or even replacing her digivice. She doesn't see an issue with overexerting digimon and tends to skip resting periods by replenishing a digimon's health with recovery items. History Being a tamer shouldn't be complicated, at least that's what Fable keeps telling herself. She's witnessed various types of relationships people have with their digimon yet it's still frustrating for Fable to see how close they are. Opponents become too riled up when their digimon take damage and Fable immediately loses interest when they display how important their bond is. Fable believes digimon are meant to endure damage- they're battle monsters. If a digimon isn't going to be used for fighting then Fable doesn't see it as any different than someone keeping a doll in its original package. She may be starting off with a blank canvass but Fable has a clue on the basic mechanics of the Digital World. Her former partner was a Mushmon that had its level maxed out through Experience Booster premium items. Fable would always default to using the highest evolution no matter the battle just to get it done quickly. The details of the Mushmon's situation are confidential, and if a conversation happens to lead into that subject then Fable will be quick to nip it in the bud. She tends to fall silent around plants now, and will not hesitate to throw flowers presented to her as gifts into the garbage. Fable prefers not to share her conflicts with anyone else unless that person is willing to contribute to a solution in her favor. There's not much to share aside from the basic details of a standard privileged life. She grew up as an only child, however, her parents large families is what kept her from ever believing she was alone. Her entire family is loud, energetic, very open to strangers, however impatience and short tempers run strong in the bloodline. Trivia * She is very proud of her huge nose. Any mockery will be digested as a compliment. * Fable's age was reduced by three years after arriving at the Protocol server. Her original age was 24. * Prior to coming to Protocol Server Fable's job was working at a parcel service ("mailman"). * Dragon Killer: Fable cannot stand reptiles in general. She becomes apprehensive around Dragon tamers due to an unpleasant experience and has an extreme dislike toward the species. It's suspected that Sheriti is the cause of that. * People mistaking her as a male doesn't bother her. She's grown so used to it that she doesn't correcting that individual, especially when she doesn't see herself interacting with them in the long run. * Fable tends to spend most of her time at the church in Arcana Village. Whether that is volunteering to help with Sitermon's or passing time writing letters. She's up by 05:00 and can be found there during the evenings. Fable follows a strict sleep schedule and is in bed before 22:00. Networking * Acquaintance ** Etsuko Kawaguchi - First encounter at Fountain Square Market ** Justin Illios - First encounter at Battle Arena. ** Winnona Williams - First encounter at Battle Arena ** Horace Pocus - First encounter at Trailmon Station Gallery Poker Night commissioned by shases. Fable mugshot 20181015.png|"Is it worth anything?" Fable Five of Pentacles.png|Minor Tarot card Fable Alt Outfits 20180931.png|Alternative outfits 062-kid-watermark-text.png|"Cha-ching!" Poker Night by Shases Argus guerou 011418 copy.png|Fable's Dad, Argus Papermon rotation ref 20190430.png|Papermon Category:Tamers Category:Reliability Armor